Danny Phantom: A FNaF Tale
by DP-FNAF FAN
Summary: An AU where Danny had to live with the FNaF 1 Animatronics for 10 years. Updated on Saturdays.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom: A FNaF Tale**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was night. The skies were clear, and a full moon was shining brightly in the sky. A hooded man was walking down the path of a sidewalk. He held something in his arms. A baby, wrapped in a blanket, with a small piece of paper on it.

The man continued to walk down the sidewalk. He paused here and there, checking for who knows what.

He at last came to a stop in front of building. It wasn't that big and only had one floor. The man sighed. "I know how much I love you. But I'm afraid it's for the best." The baby, oblivious to what he was saying, started giggling.

The man walked up to the entrance of the place. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A place that had been shut down years ago, after the missing children incidents.

The man gently set the baby down near the front doors. He shed a single tear. He raised a fist up and furiously knocked on the door. Not even a second passed after he finished before he took off running down the sidewalk.

A minute passed. A slight creak came from the door. It was opened. Slowly, the door opened wider and wider. It came to a stop about halfway.

A brown, robotic hand was the one pushing the door. Then, more was revealed. There was a leg, and head, and a torso. The figure looked to be a large, anthropomorphic bear. It was about 8 feet, so it had to duck to fit through the door.

It was about halfway outside the door. It had a black hat on its head.

It looked around a little. Its eyes were made to be able to see clearer in the dark than any human could. It was about to shut the door when small giggling could be heard.

It looked down, and then it's eyes widened. There was a baby on the ground.

A baby.

It picked the baby up and cradled it in its arms. It walked back inside the building, using an arm to close the door.

The building was even smaller than it looked on the outside. The baby cuddled up against the bear's fur.

Soon, something else came running up to it. It looked to be a 7 1/2 foot yellow chicken, with a large bib, reading, 'Let's Eat!"

The chicken stopped inches away from the bear. "Is that a baby, Freddy?" She whispered.

Freddy paused for a second. "Yes, Chica, it is a human baby."

"Where did it come from?" Chica asked.

"It came from outside. I heard knock and-" Suddenly, they were met with loud guitar blaring from the other side of the building. The baby, who had fallen asleep earlier, now woke up, crying, due to the loud noise.

Freddy looked as if he was about to explode. He put the baby into Chica's arms. "Hold the baby for a minute, please."

He walked angrily to another part of the building. Namely, to the office.

Chica looked at the baby she was holding. It stopped crying, and was looking up at Chica. Chica smiled at how cute the baby looked.

The, she heard an abrupt stop to the guitar, a slap, and then a yelp. Freddy appeared from the office, holding a large, lavender bunny by the ears, and holding a cheap looking guitar in his other hand.

"Hey, what did ya do that for? It wasn't that loud!" The bunny whined.

"Bonnie. You had the speakers at max volume. Max. Volume." Freddy said, clearly angry.

"Well, it wouldn't matter, because anyone outside the building can't hear a thing we're doing." Bonnie said back.

"Well, we got a new addition to the family about two minutes ago, and I'm pretty sure that would give a bad first impression."

"Well, the member's like us, isn't it? A bot?"

"No. A human baby."

Bonnie gasped. "A human baby?!"

"Yes. That's what I just said." Freddy said. He let go of Bonnie's ears. "We're going to have a group meeting. Go over there." He pointed to near where Chica was.

Bonnie walked over as Freddy went somewhere else. Freddy went to another part of the area. Right to Pirate's Cove.

Two curtains hid the place, and outside was an 'Out Of Order' sign. "I don't know why we even have that old thing still there." Freddy commented.

Freddy parted the curtain to find the slightly broken fox robot, Foxy, counting the fake gold in a chest. Again.

Freddy felt like face palming. "Foxy. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. No matter how many times you count that gold, the amount will never change. It's pointless."

Foxy turned to face Freddy. "But, Freddy me lad, those other pirates might of taken some of me booty! So I'm double-checking."

Freddy let out a huge sigh. 'I don't have time for this.' He thought. "Just come out. We're having a group meeting."

"A group meeting? Haven't had one of those in a while." Foxy commented.

Once the four animatronics and the baby were gathered on the stage, the group meeting began.

"So, as you may know now, we have a new member to our Fazbear family. An unexpected member to say the least. Which means, of course, that we'll have to take care of it as if it were our own." Freddy explained.

Bonnie replied. "So you mean we can't-"

"No." Freddy interrupted. "Not right now. He is still a baby, so he was yet to develop any motor skills whatsoever. Second, the last time you tried to do it, you messed it up. Badly. So if you think of doing it before he is capable, I will break your guitar into bits."

Bonnie looked down at the ground.

Foxy spoke. "Freddy, what name shall we give our new crew member?"

Before Freddy could answer, Chica noticed the baby holding something. It looked to be a small piece of paper. Chica gently took it and read it aloud.

"Danny."

* * *

10 years old. That's how old Danny was now. He had black hair, sported a white shirt with a red oval in the middle of it. He also has blue jeans, and red tennis shoes.

Danny had no memory of the man that brought him here. The family that he knew wasn't even human. Just four robots. That were apparently sentient.

Freddy and Chica were like the mother and father, and Foxy and Bonnie were like his brothers, even though they towered over him.

Of course, Bonnie always wanted to teach someone else how to play guitar. Danny didn't like it too much, but appreciated the effort Bonnie put into his lessons.

Then there was Foxy. Danny liked going on Pirate Adventures with him sometimes, but not a lot. There was a limit to how much energy he had.

Chica was like his overprotective mother. Even though he was never allowed out of the restaurant, she always got so worried when he was out of her sight for over an hour. And the only thing she could cook was Pizza.

Pizza.

Every day, every meal, he hopes that Chica will have something prepared for him other than Pizza and a glass of water. It seemed odd to him that they never seemed to run out of ingredients. Pizza tasted so stale that it's taste might be nonexistent now. At least he got nourishment.

And Freddy was the one who taught him. He taught him his basics, like English, writing, Math, motor skills, and...

That was all he ever really taught him. A few weeks ago Freddy said they were 'taking a break' from Lessons for a while.

Danny had always wanted to see the world. Maybe tonight while everyone else was sleeping, he could sneak out. But of course, he would get back before they wake up. The animatronics were basically nocturnal.

They were asleep during the daylight, and were awake during the nighttime.

But the thing Danny wanted to be most of all was an astronaut. And he had gotten the idea from the ghost bear, Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy had told him a lot of stories. And most of them were about astronauts.

Another thing that Golden Freddy had gotten him interested in were ghosts. Danny always wanted to know what it was like to be a ghost.

Well, maybe he could look it up somewhere today. After all, he was going to sneak out.

He was sitting in the dining area, bored out of his mind. Freddy waked up to him. "Hey, Danny?"

Danny looked up at him.

"I'm gonna need you to get to bed early tonight. Us bots have something to talk about."

"What do you have to talk about?" Danny asked.

Freddy paused. "Just adult stuff." He lied.

"Ok." Danny went along with the lie. He started to walk back to the office from the left hallway, until...

He was curious. Really curious, especially at that moment. There were some boxes to the side, so he could listen in on the talk while being hidden.

So he did just that.

It was hard to hear some of what they said, but what he did hear sent chills down his spine.

"Making him one of our own..."

"Stuffing him..."

"It going to be really painful for him, but it's for the best..."

Lots of panic alarms went off in Danny's head. What did they mean? He certainly didn't want to find out. It just gave him more of an incentive to run. He walked quietly back to the office.

In the office was a freshly baked pizza, waiting for him. He ignored it.

It seemed like hours before the bots finally went to bed.

Time to make his move.

As quietly as he could, Danny tiptoed through the left hallway. To him, each footstep sounded like a thunderous boom, due to the anxiety he was having at the moment.

He stopped for a moment outside the dining area. He remembered some of the fun times he's had here.

He remembered how every one in a while, he would get to see a haunted house competition between Golden Freddy and someone else. Golden Freddy always won, though.

He started walking, pressing his hand along the wall to the right. If he followed it, it could lead him straight to the door.

He was slowly walking, until he bumped against something. A curtain was parted slightly, allowing light to seep through.

In that moment, his hair felt like it all rose up at once. Thankfully, it wasn't one of the main five he had gotten used to.

It was lifeless.

Danny looked up at it. It looked like Bonnie, but was slightly shorter, and was more yellow. It looked even more damaged than Foxy had been.

There was a note on it. A single sentence was on it. 'Reserved for Danny.'

That immediately sent chills up his spine. He moved around it, and continued to walk to the door, this time just a little bit faster. And soon enough, he was there.

He looked at the door. He pushed it open a little bit. He winced as it made a creaking noise.

As he opened the door more, some light began to pour through the opening. It was defiantly around midday outside.

He opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through. As soon as he was on the other side, he slowly closed the door.

Then, he looked out in front of him.

He could see buildings, cars roaring down the street, people walking down the sidewalk, it was almost too much for him to handle at once.

He realized that he should start running. And so he did.

Each step felt more heavy than the last. His breathing soon ragged. Nobody gave him any funny looks because they simply assumed he was going for a jog.

He soon came to a stop. He was breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring down his face. He put his hands on his knees.

He looked behind him. That building was still in view. He would need to cover a lot more distance.

He took a deep breath and started walking. Soon, he found an alley to the right of him. He looked into it.

There was a man sitting on a trashcan. He seemed to look almost purple. He put something small and white in his mouth. He puffed, and some gas came out of the white thing.

Danny felt like he knew that man from somewhere. He tried to remember, but as soon as he breathed in that gas, he started coughing horribly.

The man looked in his direction. First he had a surprised look, but it eventually morphed into an evil look.

Danny looked up. The man rushed toward him. Before he could do anything, the man tightly grabbed his arm with one hand, and put another hand over his mouth.

Danny struggled. He tried to scream. He escaped one place, only to find himself in something that seemed much more sinister.

The man started to talk into his ear. "I remember you... 10 years ago, I tried to get you. But you disappeared. And now you're back. Enjoy your last few moments of living." The man pulled out a knife.

Tears flowed down Danny's eyes. His life flashed before his eyes.

"Get away from him!" A feminine voice rang out.

Suddenly, a boot went flying into the man's face. He let out a cry of pain and lost his grip on Danny.

Danny couldn't believe what had just happened. The girl grabbed his arm. "Come on!" They ran from the alley. They didn't stop until they were where the man couldn't find them.

They were somewhere else in the city now. Now, Danny was able to get a good look at her.

She had black hair, like him, and part of it was in a ponytail. She had purple eyes, and purple lips. Her shirt was black with no sleeves, and had a purple oval in the middle of it. She wore a dark plaid skirt, with long, purple socks, and wearing a black combat boot.

Danny was even more tired now than he was before. "Thanks, who are you, anyway?"

The girl answered. "I'm Sam Manson. Sam is short for Samantha. And you?"

Danny took a few deep breaths before answering. "I'm Danny. How come you saved me?"

Sam suddenly looked sheepish. "I, I, I thought you looked cute."

Danny and Sam both blushed after she said that.

Suddenly, Danny started to feel light-headed. The previous adrenaline rush had left him. He started to lose his balance. Before he knew it, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Fentons**

* * *

He was gone.

That was what Freddy woke up to, Chica screaming. She had gotten up early to check on Danny, when she noticed he wasn't in the office. She had looked at every possible place in the building.

Now, they were having another meeting. Chica was too devastated to speak, and was crying into Freddy's arm.

"I... I... I really don't know what to say. This is truly a shock for us..." Freddy spoke slowly.

"The lad had no reason to escape. He loved us like we was his own family." Foxy spoke.

"Unless... he heard us talking. He must of heard about us transforming him into one of our own, and took off behind our backs." Freddy sighed.

"Well, couldn't we just get another child? I mean that would be easier." Bonnie suggested.

"Bonnie. Who knows when another baby might randomly get dropped off here, and even then, I doubt we have another 10 years to take care of him. So, we're going to have to find Danny." Freddy explained.

"But, how are we going to find him?" Chica managed to ask through her sobs.

"Golden Freddy can be invisible and look for him. In the meantime, I guess we'll stay here." Freddy replied.

"Sure. I can do that." Golden Freddy said, appearing on out of nowhere.

"Just try to find him and report back to us, please. You know how important this is." Freddy stated.

The ghostly, golden bear nodded. In an instant, he vanished.

* * *

 _Destruction._

 _That was all he saw._

 _The world looked to be in chaos. Buildings collapsing. Fumes in the air. Panic amongst the crowds._

 _Then, he heard a voice. It was calling out to him. He found himself walking toward it. He seemed to be walking in the sky. Then, he saw a silhouette._

 _He felt as if that was someone he knew. He took one step, and then he started to fall._

 _He looked at the incoming ground. There was something else on the ground._

 _The suit. The greenish-yellow suit. The head looked to be torn off, leaving an opening for him to fall into._

 _He couldn't move out of the way. He fell straight into the opening._

...

...

...

...

Danny woke up with a start. He looked around. He was in an adoption center.

An adult walked up to him. "Oh good, you are awake."

"How did I get here?" Danny asked.

"A girl that was about the same age as you dropped you off here. She said she could not find any trace of your family, so she thought this was the best place to take you." The adult explained.

* * *

A few days since he has been dropped off here, and he hated it.

Except for the food. It wasn't **pizza**. Although it didn't taste too good, he was sure glad to eat something other than pizza.

The place here wasn't that big. It only consisted of two floors, and the rooms were pretty small.

However, the thing he hated most were the other children. They, for some reason, hated him.

Maybe it was because he never told anybody where he previously came from. Apparently at this adoption center, all of the kids to each other every single secret that they knew ever.

Danny had sworn to never tell anybody about his time at Freddy's unless his life depended on it.

Danny sighed as he lay on his bed, which was old. He looked up at the ceiling, which the paint was chipped in several places. Due to being friends with no one, he had just gone back to bed.

* * *

A group of three walked into the adoption center.

The first one was a man, named Jack Fenton. He was a tall and big man, who was in his mid-thirties. He wore an orange jumpsuit. His gloves and shoes were black, and so was his hair. He had blue eyes

His wife, Maddie, was a lot shorter than him. She was in her late-20s. She had purple eyes, along with brown hair. Her jumpsuit was blue, and her gloves and shoes were black.

The last one was their daughter, Jazz. She was 12 years old. Her hair was orange, and long. She had blueish-green eyes. She wore a black shirt, and light-blue jeans, and black shoes.

The three walked up to the receptionist desk. The worker looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Uh, yes, we're here to adopt a child." Jack explained.

The worker sighed. " The policy is, you have to call us beforehand, and get the adoption papers for the child you wish to adopt." The worker said that in a deadpan tone.

"Well, we've got em' right here. And we did call you beforehand." Maddie said, holding up a stack of important-looking papers.

"Oh, I see. Must've not been here that day. If I could have those papers, please…" The worker asked.

Maddie handed the papers to the worker. The worker took the stack of papers and began to examine them one by one, occasionally nodding or making a 'hmm' sound.

After a few minutes, the worker finally said, "Okay, I can confirm that all of these papers are legit. Another person will be here shortly to take you to your adopted son."

After that, the worker had to take another call.

* * *

Danny was laying down in his bed. He had grown to get used to the bed, as it was old. And the food… after the excitement of it not being pizza died down, he realized just how horrible it tasted.

Maybe if on that day where he escaped from the pizza place, if had just ran in a different direction, maybe he could've lived in a better home. Speaking of the pizzeria, how did the bots react to him escaping?

Would they try to look for him and then…

But they couldn't because they were robots and that would freak people out. Unless… they went at night, where most people were asleep. Or… if Golden Freddy, the ghost bear simply teleported to him and took him back.

Screw it, he was going to Europe somehow until they forgot about him.

He hastily threw the covers off of himself. The other kids were playing outside in the backyard right now, so no one would bother him while he made his escape. It was funny, he was escaping from two buildings within such a short timespan.

However, before he could make such an escape (or even think of a plan, he realized) the door to the room opened with a creak, and that same female worker that he had been introduced to when he had first been here walked in.

"Danny, we have an adoption appointment for you." She said.

Adoption appointment? Was he going to live with another family? The thought of living in a normal family gave him excitement. He would be able to do normal family activities, eat normal food, and go to normal school.

From what he had heard, most kids went to school in a large building, and students would get to interact with each other.

Still trying to adjust to a normal human schedule, due to living nocturnal his whole life, he yawned, and walked over to the female worker.

"Okay, follow me." She stated.

Danny thought that she was one of the nicest people that worked there. The others either he hated or didn't really care about.

"I never got your name." Danny said, as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, you can call me Ms. Jones." Ms. Jones said.

Ms. Jones… he would remember that name. Danny got reminded of when that girl, Sam, was it? When Sam had saved him from that guy. Just what had he been planning to do with him? He was glad he didn't get to find out.

And the fact that he had said 'I remember you... 10 years ago, I tried to get you. But you disappeared. And now you're back.'

Just what did he mean, back? He couldn't remember anything before he was five. One of his first memories he had recalled was Foxy telling him a pirate story. He had started to act it out, and slipped on a fake coin, accidentally causing him to make a mess of Pirate's Cove, and Danny laughing hysterically.

"We're here."

Danny focused back on what was in front of him and saw that they were standing in front of a door. The lady opened it, and they went into a room.

The room had a big, round, table, with at least 10 chairs. In three of the chairs were a hefty man, and much skinnier woman, and a girl who looked a little older than him.

Ms. Jones motioned for him to sit in a chair next to her, and he did.

"So, you want to adopt Danny…"

* * *

Golden Freddy had looked all over town for Danny, while being invisible so no one would freak out at seeing a ghost bear.

Golden Freddy started to get worried. Did Danny leave the town? If so, that would make finding much more difficult. And then… No. He didn't want to think about it.

But he looked everywhere in town! Except… for the adoption center a few blocks away from the restaurant.

Wow, he felt like an idiot. He teleported to the center, and then phased through it. He had to be here. It was the last place he checked.

He checked every room, except for one. He teleported into the last room, and his eyes widened. Danny was there.

He was sitting at a table, with a woman next to him. On the other side of the table were a group of three. Just what was going on?

"And we're a family of ghost hunters." The man said, presumably finishing an explanation.

"Ghost hunters? Cool! I love ghosts!" Danny beamed. Golden Freddy almost forgot that he had taught Danny about ghosts.

"Now look at that! He'll be a real great Fenton!" The man said to the woman next to him, presumably his wife.

Hang on… they were going to adopt him. Oh yeah. He had to get him, NOW! So he was just go to teleport to him real quick and-

"And I always carry my Fenton Bazooka with me, so that if I see a ghost even for one second, they'll be blasted out of existence!" The man yelled, pushing him out of his thoughts.

On second thought, maybe he could wait a little while.

Golden Freddy tuned out of the conversation, and thought about what everyone else's reaction would be, that Danny got a new family. He looked back in on the group and saw that everyone was getting up. Well, he didn't know what to do now.

He sighed, and teleported outside.

After a few minutes, he saw Danny and his new family walk out the doors of the adoption center. His mind swirled with thoughts as he saw him get in the huge RV (or as that man called it, the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.)

He hoped Danny would enjoy his new family while it lasts.

* * *

Danny's smile could not get any bigger. He was going to live in a family of ghost hunters.

Ghost hunters.

He _loved_ ghosts. He couldn't wait to see what kinds of cool ghost hunting equipment they had. He sat in the back seat of the huge RV, next to his new sister, Jazz.

"Now, please don't press any buttons." Jazz said. "I don't want you to accidentally activate any of the weapons."

This RV had weapons? Danny didn't resist looking at all of the different buttons. Who knows what they did.

He was really excited about what cool things he would get to see, and-

Wait.

For a brief moment that felt like an eternity, Danny swore he saw Goldie through the glass window of the RV.

Then, the RV drove off.

* * *

Chica was still upset, Foxy was still counting his gold, and Bonnie was still being overly loud with his guitar.

Freddy managed to get them to all stop for a few moments after Goldie came back, for ANOTHER meeting.

"…and that is what basically happened." Goldie finished his explanation.

"So, our little Danny… IS WITH ANOTHER FAMILY?!" Chica cried out.

"Well, Goldie, why don't yeh swoop in there and take back Danny?" Foxy questioned.

"Because a ghost swooping into a family of ghost hunters is a _great_ idea." Bonnie replied with sarcasm. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I'd like to see what it's like to live in a family of ghost hunters." Bonnie added. "It would be cool to try to use some of those weapons to zap some ghosts and-"

"Okay Bonnie." Freddy interrupted. "I know what my final verdict is. I think that we should let Danny stay in that family for some time."

"What? But-" Chica questioned, very confused now.

"I have good reasons for this, Chica." Freddy said, interrupting again. "Danny would need to see what it's like to live in a relatively normal environment. But when the time is right, we will get him back."

* * *

 **Matt: You won't find out until much later ;)**

 **FariyFlare: Thanks**

* * *

 **AN: I actually got the inspiration to do this from Jayjar100's DP/FNaF crossover, which it looks like he's updating again!**


End file.
